


Seasons Unending

by JayCree



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCree/pseuds/JayCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 844, Levi loses his friends, Isabel and Farlan, to the titans. Needing a new squad, he gets put into Hange Zoe's group. There he meets veteran Calledora. Over the course of a few years they grow very close to each other, though not as close as he might've wanted. Levi is reminded, however, no matter how much you care for someone, they can always leave you behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background Information

**_ A Bit of Background _ **

_This story was originally written as a Levi and Petra story, but during the middle of writing it, I got the idea for how Levi would’ve ended up with Petra at first. After some brainstorming, I finally came to an idea I liked. Someone Levi at first has an unrequited love for, some things happen, he ends up loving Petra. But still, even then it’s not a happy story._

_As for the length of the story, I am planning for this to be 5 chapters long, 8 at the most (including this one). I will try to update this story every week or every 2 weeks. But If y'all get lucky and I decide to get a writing rush they can come out within the same week.  
_

_Now I’m still going to follow the canon story, so yes Petra is to perish. I just thought this would’ve been a more interesting concept than what I had originally thought up. There will be a sequel, because really the sequel will be the original story (and also because I enjoy writing about Attack on Titan!) Au Revoir!_

_P.S. let me know if y’all would like a reader version of this, because I know those are popular and I love those too!_

* * *

 

_Here is a profile on the O.C. It took a while assembling character personalities, age, looks, name, etc. You can read her profile below if you want, though it is not completely necessary to in order to understand the story. It’s more of a reference for me if anything, while I write. (Though help yourself to refer back to this at any point in the story.)_

Name: Calledora La Balli (Cal-door-a) (Bay-lee)  
Meaning: Gift of Beauty  
Nickname: Calle (Cal-lee or Cal)  
Age: 24 (At start of Chapter 1)  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: June 1st, 820  
Birthplace: Mitras, Wall Sina  
Current Residence: Survey Corps HQ  
Marital Status: Single  
Affiliation: Survey Corps, 4th squad, Humanity, 93rd Trainees Squad  
Former Affiliation: Military Police Brigade, The King  
Grad. Rank: 8th  
Grad. Path: Military Police Brigade -> Survey Corps  
Number of Titans Killed: 24 assists; 2 solo kills  
Like(s): Sweets, Salty foods, napping, stars  
Dislike(s): Hot water, Filth, Bugs, Spicy foods, politics  
Bad Habit(s): Vanity  
Fear(s): Darkness, being alone, Titans, Loved ones dying  
Personality: Very sweet to everyone around her. At times may be a bit manipulative to get what she wants.  
****  
Appearance-  
Height: 178 cm (5’10”)  
Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs)  
Hair style: Choppy pixie cut and bangs swept to left  
Hair Color: Dark Ginger (Auburn, Strawberry Blonde, etc. Same as Petra’s but darker)  
Eye Color: Amber  
Skin Tone: Olive  
Body Shape/Build: Athletic and Slender  
Birth Marks: Freckles across her nose and cheeks  
  
**Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled 10- highly skilled)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 6  
Intelligence: 10 (She grew up in Mitras where you get top notch education)  
Martial Arts: 4 (Not coordinated enough to win hand-to-hand to save her life)  
Battle Skill: 6  
Agility: 9 (Strong legs = Speed and great movement)  
Strategy: 5  
Teamwork: 10 (Believes strongly in teams and helps out a lot)  
Passion: 8  
  
** Relationships-**  
Parent(s): Nobles  
Sibling(s): One brother  
Other Relative(s):Uncle Hermes(paternal) Petra Ral (paternal cousin), lots of aunts, uncles, and other cousins (maternally)  
Best Friend(s): Hange Zoe, Moblit Berner, and Petra  
Friend(s): Nifa, Keiji, and Mike Zacharius  
  
History/Life-

Calledora had an easy childhood receiving the very best quality of things, including clothes, education, toys, and more. She had lots of friends and admirers from an early age; one of them was Erwin Smith. They were around the same age when they met, Calledora being a few months older. He soon left to the survey corps once he became of age.

When she turned 10 her cousin, Petra, was born. Petra and Calledora looked almost alike, so people often mistaken Petra as her younger sister. Unfortunately Petra’s mother had complications during birth and passed away. Petra was born short and was shorter than most girls at the age of 5 while Calledora at 15 was taller than most boys.

In year 836 Calledora joined to be a soldier. She became ranked 8th out of the top ten and chose to join the military police in 839. For unknown reasons she left to join the Survey Corps in 841 and became second-in-command and close friend to Hange Zoe.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is found standing at two graves. One can only wonder what connection he had with the headstones found there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write kind of funky, meaning I like prologues ahead of the story. So really it is like an epilogue prologue type of thing. Meaning this chapter is showing the end of this story and the start will begin next chapter.

**_Prologue Old Flames     Summer, Year 850_ **

Levi had been standing with his arms up to his chest, one hand going up to his face pinching his bottom lip ever so slightly for hours now. In this decorated garden, that belonged to the mansion just behind him, was now home to two ominous objects in the middle of it. The sun was beginning to set behind rows of huge mansions and neatly paved sidewalks. Flowers adorned every inch of this garden ranging from blues and pinks to reds and yellows. Breaking the sea of flowers were two cold gray headstones. Both headstones had bundles of white flowers all around them making them very easily seen among the flowers.

Levi looked to his left. The headstone that sat there had a cased portrait sitting by it to the right of the stone. It depicted an olive skinned noble girl. The girl looked to be about 15 years of age, sitting prim and proper, head held high and hands on her lap. Her big fluffy dress had a scheme of blues and yellow details. Her facial expression was blank and covered with freckles, but her amber eyes shown full of life. Her ginger hair was pulled back into an elegant high style with a few curls of her hair falling, framing her face. Her bright almond shaped eyes seemed to pierce into Levi’s as he stared at the well preserved painting. Etched on the headstone next to it read:

* * *

 

**CALLEDORA LA BALLI**

June 1st 820 - August 5th 848

_“A well respected and loved young lady who had a bright future that was sadly cut short. She gave 12 years of her life to protect humanity and had done well. She was admitted to the Science and Research department under Hange Zoe. She will be dearly missed.”_

* * *

 

Levi than looked at the other headstone that also had a portrait stationed by it. The painting showed a girl that resembles the noble slightly. She had short cut ginger hair and the same piercing bright amber gaze as the other. Her head is being held high with her face showing of pride and determination. She wore the well known military outfit with the Survey Corps insignia on the left breast and shoulder of her jacket. Her body was standing at attention, her right arm curled upwards towards her chest while the left arm was behind her back. Her hand in a balled up fist is placed over her heart. Her round eyes looked straight back at Levi. He couldn’t stand looking at her picture as it haunts him a bit too much. He looked at the writing on the stone:

* * *

 

**PETRA RAL**

December 6th 830 – June 6th 850

_“A hard working girl with unbreakable spirit, whose loyal life was cut terribly short. She had given only 5 years to the service of mankind, but contributed greatly by being honored with a position on the elite Special Ops under Captain Levi. She will be dearly missed.”_

* * *

 

Levi looked back and forth between the two headstones, a look of anguish never disappearing from his face. Footsteps sounded behind him and he looked back. Coming up behind him is the Commander of the Survey Corps, better known as, Erwin Smith. He came and stood next to Levi, looking solemnly at Calledora’s headstone.

“I was wondering when you were going to come back, was your shit long enough?” Levi said while still not breaking eye contact with the two stones. Erwin raised his chin a bit and looked down at Levi over his cheekbones with a small smirk.

“I just had to say hi to some old friends.” Erwin looked around the place, stopping his gaze at the sun that had been continuing to go down making the day darker. “This place brings back some memories, doesn’t it Levi?”

Levi knew the commander was referencing his own childhood spent here and to Levi’s past when Erwin blackmailed him into entering the Survey Corps. “For you maybe, but for me I only remember being underground my whole life. I didn’t have the pleasure of being well endowed from birth.” He ended his sentence with a slight bitter tone, with his head falling forward fully into the crook of his fingers. “…It isn’t fair.”

Erwin gave Levi full attention wondering what got into him. He wasn’t one to show much emotion, even when they were in private like this. “Well I didn’t exactly say they were pleasant. You’re living a much better life now than if you kept living-” Erwin’s words faltered to silence by Levi shaking his head.

“No, it’s not that.” Levi looked up at Erwin with a newfound rage on his face, but still spoke cool and calmly like usual. “Why did Petra have to die? The bitch titan killed her and it finally seemed like we were going to capture her in Stohess. But no, she had to play coward and trap herself in some fucking crystal, and then Calle.” Erwin perked up a bit at the mention of her name. He knows where Levi is going with this. “On the expedition that day, when I saw her… I didn’t think I would have to see anyone like that again.” His fist began to clench and unclench in front of him. “… The Government here is responsible for both of their deaths. They know something of the titans that we don’t know. Pastor Nick is proof of that.” Levi’s voice began to tremble just slightly.

Erwin put a hand on Levi’s shoulder to comfort him. They stood there like that for a spell. He could only think up one thing to Levi’s mini speech, “I miss them too.” He looked at Calledora’s painting with a face of regret. They stood there mourning for both women and reminiscing on the days when they were alive. Levi soon began to walk towards the gate leading out of the garden.

“I have to go meet up with Hange. We’re taking Nick on a little tour of what’s really going on.”

“I was just about to leave soon also. I still got more official meetings to settle for our little stunt in Stohess.” Erwin followed suit with Levi, leaving the two stones resting peacefully together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you like where this story is going, give me a Kudos if you want or leave me a comment! I would appreciate either one of those, but just knowing you read this is good enough!


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people introduce themselves to Levi and his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might as well have been ripped out of the manga A Choice With No Regrets. It's the scene where they are taking refuge in a old castle and are discussing how to get the documents off of Erwin. I thought this would be the perfect place to introduce Calledora since this is when Hange is met.
> 
> Because this is basically the same exact scene from ACWNR, I will have Chapter 2 out shortly.

**_Ch. 1 Introductions     Summer, Year 845_ **

“We’ll have to kill him…” Levi and his two friends Isabel and Farlan were sitting together on the ground, discussing how to get important documents from Erwin Smith. After Farlan said more than likely the papers are on Erwin, that’s when Levi proposed the assassination.

Farlan was immediately precautious as Levi suggested this as there were people all around them “Don’t say that out loud! It’s not going to be so easy to do it…”

As Farlan finished his sentence, two people walked up to the group of three. One was tall with short dark auburn hair. The other, just a few inches shorter than the auburn haired woman, had her dark brown hair tied up and was wearing glasses.

“Hey, you! Can we disturb you for a moment?” The one with glasses spoke up first, “I saw it you know. The decisive moment!” The trio got into slight panic as they guessed what this woman could possibly mean. Isabel and Farlan looked at each unsure of what to do.

“The decisive moment?” Levi already had a plan in mind, if the two people had caught even a breeze of their plan he would have to do away with them. He slowly got a hold on a dagger in his bag, keeping concentrated eye contact with the brunette. “What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about? It’s obvious I’m talking about the moment you brought down the Titan!” Levi’s tensed body relaxed as soon as he realized she was only talking about today’s earlier events.

The ginger haired girl looked at Levi with an open smile. “It was amazing to watch!”

“I was overwhelmed with excitement! It felt like I was burning!” The brunette shouted a bit showing she was truly excited. “I’m Hange Zoe and this is my assistant and second-in-command Calledora.” She pointed to the tall girl next to her.

“Hello, to all of you!” She seemed to have the same joyful air as Hange without all the expression. Farlan and Isabel relaed after they were certain their plan wasn’t breached. Hange then started to name off the trio.

“You’re Levi, right? This girl over here is Isabel. And this is….” Hange looked at Farlan with his name on the tip of her tongue. She looked to Calledora who shrugged her shoulders in response. Then she looked back to Farlan still trying to figure out his name, the line “is…” dragging out.

He looked at Hange with annoyance in his eyes. With a sigh, he finally helped her out. “Farlan.”

“Right right, nice to meet you Farlan!” She roughly patted his shoulder as she sat down between him and Isabel. Calledora remained standing there silently, still smiling. “So Levi, you didn’t come from the training corps. How did you get so skilled at using the 3DMG?” Levi didn’t intend to respond to Hange at all. He was planning for her to get tired of them and leave. Farlan leaned over and whispered in his ears to be ‘more sociable’ towards them.

He still didn’t utter a word at first, but decided he might as well to get these two away faster. “I practiced nothing special…” Hange spent some time trying to get more than two words at a time out of Levi. Isabel than started to talk over her, about how great and strong Levi is. It was apparent to Calledora what she was doing as Hange kept getting interrupted by her.

“Isabel would you like some sweets?” Calledora had pulled out a bag of sweets from her jacket pocket. Isabel eagerly took them and began chewing on the soft candies, enabling Hange to finally speak to Levi.

“…So how about it?”

“I can’t. I’m self taught, it’s not exactly something easily taught to others.” Hange tried to keep the conversation going but Levi quickly cut her off “Sorry but I’m exhausted.” She and Calledora looked disappointed that they couldn’t get any more information.

“I see… Sorry for disturbing you.” Hange got up and put her hands on Isabel and Farlan’s shoulders “Thank you Isabel, thank you Farlan. Let’s all have a long nice chat next time shall we. If we make it back alive, I’ll buy you lunch sometime.” With that Hange and Calledora walked away from them to talk to other soldiers staying at the old castle.

Farlan finally relaxed and laid his hands behind him, letting his eyes fall closed. “That Hange person seems like a total weirdo, but she seems really ecstatic. She’s the kind of person not to care what others think. Calledora doesn’t seem to say much at all, though…”

“I saw you looking at Calledora pretty thoroughly though. I’m sure you want to find out what she can say in more _private_ places…” Isabel had a catty smile forming as she saw her teasing made Farlan get wide eyed and blush. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at him provocatively.

“Wha-?! No! I-I just… Levi! You couldn’t give them some advice to help them out with the 3DMG?” Farlan turned his red face to Levi with a disgruntled frown. Isabel was about to kill herself from holding in her laughter. Levi could only roll his eyes at the pair’s stupid banter.

“I don’t want to be responsible for anyone’s lives except yours and Isabel’s.” Isabel started eating the sweets once again. She gave Levi an inquisitive look as she stuffed her face with the candies one by one.

“Hey big bro, I don’t really understand about ‘Humanity taking back the world’ and whatnot. These guys are actually ready to die for something like that. But you’re wondering if it’s really okay for them to give up their lives for this.” Levi didn’t look at either of them as they sat their quietly discussing to each other. Isabel was too right in what Levi was thinking. Later Levi joined in the discussion with them. Saying of what to do tomorrow when they complete the expedition, and when they get back from it.

 


	4. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers if you haven't read A Choice With No Regrets Manga!!!*
> 
> After the death of Isabel and Farlan, Levi is put into a new squad. After meeting with the commander about it he goes to lunch with one of the members of his new squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiraeth- (n) A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.

_**Ch. 2** _ _ **Hiraeth** _ _**Summer, Year 845** _

The next day they had just gotten back from the expedition. The Survey Corps had been greeted with angry glares and sad family members. One was an old woman looking for her son, but all they could recover was his severed arm. Mentally and physically exhausted, Levi went straight to his bunk resting his hands on his stomach. He was one of the few who decided to rest at once, even though it was mid afternoon. But he can't sleep.

He stares blankly at the mattress that is placed above him. Usually Farlan would be up there. He would be up there okay and fine. Maybe snoring preventing Levi from peace, or talking about his desires once they move into the interior. Except he won't ever be up there again, he won't talk about his wishes, he won't snore ever again. Isabel will never be here again either. She's gone just like Farlan.

While on the expedition, Isabel and Farlan had perished from titan attacks. Levi wasn't there to protect them, going off to kill Erwin when the opportunity showed itself. It turned out his friends had died for nothing, as the papers Erwin had on him were blank and fake. There were no documents in the first place. His friends had died needlessly. Now he was back here without anyone to be with, and stuck in the Survey Corps. He had already vowed to eradicate all the titans not for him, humanity, or Erwin, but for his friends' sake.

There was a knock at the door. Levi's bunk was situated furthest from the door, so he didn't make any attempt at it. He kept on staring ahead mad at the titans, Erwin, the underground, Lobov, everything and everyone. Someone closer to the door got up to open it. As it opened, Levi recognized the voice immediately.

"I'm looking for Levi. Is he in here?" The voice strangely had an uncharacteristic bitter tone to it. Levi glanced to the side to see the ginger haired woman he saw just yesterday.

 _'Why does she need to see me?'_ He was already getting up as the boy who opened it pointed in his direction. He was sitting upwards now and swung his legs down. He looked up to see Calledora staring at him. It was hard to determine what made her sound so bitter. She's usually happy but her face was stern at the moment. It didn't give away too much to what her mood was.

"The commander wishes to see you, Levi." She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke to him with the same tone in her voice.

"Great, is hard head going to send me back to the slums?" Calledora didn't say a word and had venom in her stare aimed at him. Levi did a 'tch' and got up without a fight. He walked out past the door and Calledora. She shut the door behind them and started to lead him to the commander's room. They walked in silence for some time until she broke the silence.

"Were you really planning to kill Erwin?" She looked down at him towering over the short man. Her amber eyes showed contempt, and the corner of her top lip was pulled up a bit. She was certainly disapproving of Levi at the moment.

 _So that's what she is angry at? What's it to her?_ "…Yeah" Levi didn't feel the need to go into detail with reasons on why he was going to do such a thing.

She only nodded her and closed her eyes in thought, a pout still plastered on the young lady's face. "Okay."

 _That's it? Okay? No more questions? Surely she wants to know more._ But before he could get the question off his mind Calledora had stopped and knocked on a door. They've arrived at the commander's office. _Guess I'll hold onto that thought._

A voice told them to come in and Levi's interest piqued. That voice did not belong to Keith Shadis. Calledora opened the door for Levi and continued to give him a dirty look as he walked in. Levi looked to the chair to see Erwin writing signatures on papers, mountain stacks of paper right next to him on the desk.

Erwin looked up from his desk to the two soldiers walking in. He set his pen down in front of him lacing his fingers together. Leaning forward slightly he looked at Levi. "Take a seat, Levi." Levi was a bit surprised, but kept his usual façade. He didn't know Erwin was top dog now. Just nearly an hour ago, to his knowledge, Shadis was still commander. Regardless he took his seat and continued to look at the blonde in his stoic expression.

"What happened to Shadis? Why are you in the big chair now?"

"…Shadis couldn't handle the pressure of being the commanding officer. Having to be accountable for every life that is lost due to your orders can take its toll. Don't be concerned about it though, he's in the process of becoming the new head instructor for recruits." Levi had seen Keith break down in front of the old woman in Shiganshina, but he didn't think that was the last straw for him to retire from his position.

"But we aren't here to talk about that particular issue. I've called you here today to discuss your squad. As I'm sure you're aware your whole squad was decimated during the expedition." Levi looked away and thought back to the recollection of seeing Isabel and Farlan fall at the hands of titans not too long ago.

"So I'm not going back to the underground?"

"You already gave me your word you would fight back with us, plus no crimes charged. Shadis probably would've been a different story, but he was in on the plan too. He probably knew you would try to kill me. It works out fine."

"I was thinking of putting you with Hange Zoe's squadron. As it has come to my notice, you've already interacted with two members of said squadron. Squad Leader Hange herself," His eyes drifted just above Levi's left shoulder. Levi turned to see where his eyes had rested on and saw Calledora still here, leaning against the door frame with arms crossed, "and Cadet Balli here."

Levi couldn't care less about which squad he would end up with. Like Erwin said, he was already acquainted with two members. Levi nodded not saying another word. The new commander slid him papers to sign off saying he was changing squads.

"One more thing before you go Levi," He slid across more papers to the former thug, " You're in good hands here, at the Survey Corps. Thank you for choosing us." Levi looked back at Erwin, letting their eyes lock with each other for a while before Levi slipped out of the room. Levi was about to walk back to his room to try to sleep, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How about we go to the cafeteria? We can talk about all this over some lunch. This way we can get to know each other." She was giving him a faint smile now and her joyful tone was back.

"Tch, Do I look like the friendly type to you?" He shouldered off her hand and scowled at her. Calledora simply gave a sheepish smile with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned and walked away from him getting a few steps in before he called her back. "Alright Balli, lead the way." ' _Guess I could try being friendly once…'_

"You can just call me Calle." She said with a bigger smile.

They have just gotten their food and were sitting in the commons area. Calle had Levi start off telling basic things about himself. Levi was blunt and short with his answers at first, choosing to avoid the questions about his past.

"You know Levi, people are going to find it unpleasant to hang around you. You're going to have to stop being so rude one day." Little did she know however, Levi would never change his ways in the future. Levi continued to look at her with disinterest, but decided he could be less short with his answers. He began with one of them concerning his age, "How old are you?"

"Older than you I'm sure." She gave him a look that said 'yeah okay'.

"Whatever, I'm 24. You look like you just got out of diapers." Levi brought a cup up to his face to drink and nonchalantly proved her wrong.

"28." He looked over to Calle who had her mouth agape and wide eyes.

"Oh… Oh wow! How?! You look so young…" Levi let some of his past be told, only telling of certain adventures with Isabel and Farlan. Some were funny, as he told of Isabel singing for food. But most of them were badass tales, such as when he won an arm wrestling match against the owner of the bar.

"That's kind of cool. I never knew such things happened right below my feet."

It was Levi's turn to look at her with wide eyes, "Below your feet? Don't tell me that you lived…" His words faltered as he realized where she is from.

"Well it's not much of a secret to anyone here, but you're relatively new. Yes, I was born behind the walls of Sina, in the capitol Mitras. My parents are nobles, my mother being related to the king, and I have an inheritance, _if_ I ever decide to go back and get it." Levi regained his stoic face from surprise, returning to his normal bored voice.

"Why would you go into the Survey Corps when you were already safe, behind Sina walls?" Calle then looked down to her food. Her eyes became half-lidded and she picked at her food. She appeared in deep thought and spoke after a while.

"…I've asked myself this plenty of times before, and every conclusion ends with 'because I'm a big fucking idiot.'" She glanced over to Levi, not bothering to turn her head. "You want to hear a story?" Levi nodded his head to her question, curious to hear her tale.

It was getting dark outside. The commons was mostly empty as soldiers went off to their beds. Calle stretched and yawned. Her eyes were starting to get droopy reminding her of the time of day. "I'm sorry Levi. I'll tell you the rest some other time. It's getting so late, you and I need to get to bed." Levi's head was dropped slightly on his hand, his eye circles noticeably darker.

"So that's why you were so miffed earlier? Just because you're crush was almost killed by me." He propped his elbows on the table and made a little crook with his hands to place his head on. Levi glanced over to Calle to see if his assumptions were correct. Calle was blushing and playing with her hands.

"He's a friend! I-I didn't have a c-crush on him. Not anymore anyway, we-we're just d-distant friends." She was avoiding looking into his eyes. ' _You're too obvious Calle.'_

"Besides… I _would've_ stayed angry at you if I didn't figure out what was going on." Levi fully turned his head in Calle's direction to give attention to what she was saying, "But listening to you both, I put the pieces together… Just wish he would've told me." She got up and walked towards the doors back to the dorms.

Levi was about to follow suit, whenever a panicked soldier had burst through the doors of the Commons yelling at the top of his lungs, "Titans have breached Wall Maria through Shiganshina! The area requires immediate help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Calle's past, I was going to go more in depth, but I decided to do something with it later. Probably make it into ANOTHER story! How lucky for you guys, and so much more writing for me... JK I'm excited about it.
> 
> Plus regarding Levi's age, I have no clue. I took the knowledge that he is in his 30's and ran with it.
> 
> Any comments or kudos is always appreciated!


End file.
